Paws
by Kit'n'Kat
Summary: Sesshomaru in love? With who! Read and see! We suck at summaries... More inside! Please don't hurt us. Pairings-InuKag SanMir SessOC? Really goooood!
1. The Begining of it All

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or anything to do with him, we only own Einwyn

Authors' note: We are very glad to present you with our story that we have worked very hard on. We would much appreciate any kind of review, flames or good it doesn't matter to us.

IMPORTANT: In this story, Kagome, Sango and Einwyn live together at the shrine. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Rin live together in a traditional Japanese style mansion. Miroku and Koga live together in an apartment. They are all in high school , except Rin and Sesshomaru is in a higher grade.

P.S. We are actually two people so don't think were crazy cause we refer to ourselves in the third term. Thank-you and enjoy.

"I told you Inuyasha, it doesn't mean ANYTHING!", Kagome screamed right in front of Inuyasha's face.

It took a few seconds for Inuyasha to regain his composure and yelled back, "Well it sure as hell looked like SOMETHING!"

"What about you and Kikyou?", Kagome retorted.

"She has nothing to with this! Besides she is in the past!", Inuyasha spat.

"Inuyasha, I don't care but we are STILL going to the masquerade!" Kagome launched.

"FINE!!" Inuyasha contorted his face and crossed his arms.

Einwyn, Miroku, and Sango stood in the hall watching the usual morning fight between Inuyasha and Kagome unravel. It was always about either Kagome or Kouga being friends or Kikyou liking Inuyasha. "Common you guys, you both knows you wouldn't betray each other and yet you fight about it every day! Besides were gonna' be late for class.", Sango said with a sigh.

Miroku took this pause as an opportunity and slowly slid his hand to Sango. "AHHHHHHHHH HENTAI!!!!", Sango screamed and slapped him.

Miroku ran down the hall holding his face and apologizing leaving Einwyn alone with Kagome and Inuyasha fuming at eachother.

Einwyn had black hair with silver streaks flowing down to her butt in a side part, her pointed ears stuck out of it. She was a dog-demon and had a sun on her forehead and black stripes on the side of her face. Usually she wore black or gray or white. Today she was dressed in a short white kimono over dark purple pants. Kagome had made this for her so she decided to wear it.

Einwyn is a quiet girl not because she is shy, but because she is usually thinking about a complicated concept. She is artistic and loves to paint.

In the first period, science, Inuyasha and Einwyn sat down at the back of the class. "Today class, we will be starting a partnered project about the moon. You will be needing to do this out of class because the moon usually comes out during the night, but for this class I will let you prepare for it and make your groups.", Mr. Pablo announced.

Inuyasha looked around the classroom not liking any of the students and turned to Einwyn.

"Wanna be with be?"

"Whatever. What time should I come over?" Einwyn said lazily.

"How about five? Then we could get ready." Inuyasha said, planning everything so it would be as painless as possible.

"Great..." Said Einwyn with a hint of sarcasm.

Einwyn arrived at Inuyasha's house at 4:50. The house looked like it was very expensive and old. It was on top of a hill and had a very large tree shading it. The house had two floors and a little detachment on the side. It looked very different from the shrine that her, Sango and Kagome lived in. On both sides there was a thin forest. She walked up and knocked on the door. Rin answered and shrieked "Einwyn!!! Have you come to baby sit me again?"

" Sorry not this time kid, I've come for your brother.", Replied Einwyn.

Rin led Einwyn to what looked like Inuyasha's bedroom door. "Inuyasha! Your friend is here to see you!" Rin talked to the door.

Inuyasha answered and looked at Einwyn. "Your early, wench.", Inuyasha growled.

"Watch it, pooch. I like to be on time and I just wanna get this over with ok?", Einwyn sighed and walked in his room.

Inuyasha's room had everything you could imagine on the floor, and there was clothes draping all over his dressers. Inuyasha quickly cleared a space by stuffing even more crap under his bed. Einwyn sat down amongst the rubble. "Wow Inuyasha you really take pride in your possessions.", Einwyn said looking at everything around the room.

Inuyasha also looked around the room and retorted, "Wow Einwyn, you really take pride in...Um...SHUTUP!!"

"Now I see that charm that Kagome is always talking about, no wonder she stays with you." Einwyn said slyly.

"Shut up wench, I just wanna get this over with. The sooner we do this, the sooner you leave." Inuyasha snorted.

Einwyn thinking that it was a good idea got out all her books and supplies. Inuyasha walked over to his stereo and turned on the music. Right before Inuyasha sat down music from the next room came on even louder. Inuyasha's eyes twitched as he he whispered "Sesshomaru..."

"Who is Sesshomaru?" Questioned Einwyn with genuine curiosity.

" He is my good for nothing HALF brother" Inuyasha growled as he got up to turn his stereo even louder.

As if in reply, Sesshomaru's music went even louder. Einwyn was having a difficult time suppressing her laughter because of the look on Inuyasha's face. Suddenly Inuyasha screamed out " Sesshomaru get your ass in here!!!"

Sesshomaru arrived a couple seconds later at the door of Inuyasha's room. Doing exactly what Einwyn did, he was looking at the disaster area. "Wow Inuyasha, you really take pride in your possessions"

Einwyn, not being able to keep it all in, burst out laughing. Sesshomaru suddenly realized there was someone else in the room. He looked at her and was in awe at her beauty. Einwyn was caught in his deep amber eyes. The two stared, mesmerized for what seemed like forever and could not hear Inuyasha's rambling. "Will you please look at me at least? To give me a sign that you actually hear me?"

Inuyasha then looked at Einwyn and realized what he had to do. He announced " SO anyone hungry? I am going to make food."

Sesshomaru broke away from his trance. " Sure Inuyasha do whatever you want, just make me some. Leave enough for Rin."

Inuyasha motioned for Einwyn to follow him into the kitchen. She saw Sesshomaru in the living room watching TV with Rin. Inuyasha turned to Einwyn pointing in the living room "Hey wench, go sit in there so you don't get in my way."

Einwyn decided not to argue and went in. She sat on one of the many couches in the very large living room. She remembered sitting in it a lot while she was babysitting Rin. Even though the TV was loud there was an awkward feeling between her and Sesshomaru.

Suddenly there was a monstrous crash and clanking of pots followed by many loud curses from Inuyasha. Sesshomaru got up and went into the kitchen. Einwyn could her him asking Inuyasha " What the hell do you think you are doing?"

" I am just trying to make raman noodles!" Inuyasha yelled back.

A couple minutes later a very angry Inuyasha walked in to the room and sat down. Einwyn looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What happened to you?" She asked.

" Sesshomaru kicked me out." Inuyasha said flatly.

Einwyn got up, having enough with TV and went into the kitchen. Inside she found a busy working Sesshomaru preparing supper. "Need any help?" she questioned him shyly.

"Only if you want to, I could use some help with the salad."

Einwyn nodded and got out her supplies. Both started to work in silence until it came to much for Einwyn to bear. "So, your Inuyasha's older brother eh?"

Sesshomaru look briefly looked up from his chopping only to look down and start chopping more viscous. "He is my HALF brother." He said correcting her.

"Oh" Einwyn replied, having no idea what else to say to him especially since Sesshomaru's chopping had become more fierce and loud after her first attempt at conversation.

"So you're the famous Einwyn that Rin talks about."

"Uh." Einwyn was at a loss of words for Sesshomaru had surprised her with his sudden statement. "Yeah." Einwyn replied, "I don't know if I'm famous though." She added muttering.

The rest of dinner making continued in silence, although, both of them were wearing a smile unnoticed to one another.

"I KNOW you like her." Inuyasha said not two inches form Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru stood right where he was with an emotionless face. Inuyasha eyed him but Sesshomaru was unable to return the stare. "You know... she is a dog demon too." Inuyasha stated.

Einwyn, of course was not present during this confrontation. She had gone home because they had finished the project. "Inuyasha, you are testing you boundaries." He replied calmly.

" Even though you won't admit it, I KNOW..." and with that, Inuyasha sped off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Rin, coming out of the living room questioned, "Sesshy, will Einwyn come back soon?"

"I don't know Rin." Sesshomaru answered, not looking at her. "I hope so." He added under his breath.

Little did he know, Inuyasha with his perfect hearing was listening at the door. He heard everything, and smiled to himself as he concocted his plan.

Kit-Wow that was long. We would like you to review!!!!!!please!!!!

Kat-Yeeess REVIEW!!!!!


	2. The Plan

Kit- WE ARE SO SORRY my computer died and everything was erased so we have to start agian...we had up to chapter five too! Any way read on!

In the morning Inuyasha and Kagome were found giggling and whispering to each other in front of the lockers. Their friends, standing across the hall, were watching in utter confusion. There was no usual morning argument-taking place.

"This is quite strange..." Sango stated.

"Its a bit scary when you think about it." Miroku replied scooting closer to Sango.

The three stood in silence until a definite crack like the sound of a hand meeting a face. Miroku sped off running down the hall with a raging Sango following close behind hurling curses and swears at him. Einwyn stood alone, once again. Thinking to herself, "Not all that unusual today."

At lunchtime Einwyn sat with Sango and Miroku eating her lunch. Kagome and Inuyasha walked up to both of them and sat down at the opposite side of the table, both smiling. Inuyasha was the first to speak, "SO, Einwyn, what do you got planned this weekend? HMMMMMM?"

Einwyn stared dumbfounded at the oddness of today. "I wasn't planning on anything. Why do you care?"

Inuyasha smiled, if possible, even more. He said, "Kagome and I have a great idea."

Kagome nodded and explained," We were wondering if you want to come to the masquerade! It's on Saturday and Sango and Miroku are coming!"

At this Sango and Miroku looked very surprised. Then Einwyn heard a loud thud underneath the table. They both nodded vigorously. "And why do I have to come? Never mind, no." Einwyn changed her mind and Kagome's face fell.

She quickly lit up, put her smile back on, and whispered to Sango. Uncharacteristically Sango started to giggle.

Inuyasha walked into his house with the same smile plastered on his face. He made a beeline to Sesshomaru's room and knocked on the door. Sesshomaru opened the door a crack and peeked out, "Oh its just you. What is it you want?"

Inuyasha kept on smiling away and answered him, " There is a masquerade and your coming! I've already arranged a babysitter for Rin and I know you have nothing to do."

Sesshomaru was surprised but kept his cool at his brother's out-burst of information. "No."

Inuyasha leaned closer saying, "I didn't want to use this but I guess I have to." He whispered into his ear, " I know about the baby pictures..."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly and said, "When is it?"

At Kagome, Sango and Einwyn's house, Sango and Kagome were sitting on the couch, exhausted; they waited for Einwyn's return from the supermarket. It was a couple minutes until Einwyn came home and Kagome jumped up. " Hey Einwyn, wanna go to the masquerade?"

Einwyn looked and firmly said "NO."

"In that case I added a little something to your closet..."

Einwyn looked at her quizzically and went into her room and slowly opened her closet door. Einwyn gasped and screamed at Kagome, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! EVERYTHING IS...IS... PINK!"

Kagome and Sango couldn't stop laughing. Sango said, "You have to come to the masquerade if you want your clothes back."

Einwyn stared daggers at the two. Containing her rage with great difficulty, "FINE...I will go, but what am I going to wear?"

Kagome's face lit up, it seemed today she was doing impressions of a light bulb, and said, "Well... definitely not pink, but I think I can whip something up."

SATURDAY NIGHT

All the girls arrived together and the guys came separately. Kagome arrived in a knee high green poofy dress. She wore a bucket hat that had a bow that matched the giant one on her hip. Her hair hung loosely on her back, she had made her hair wavy for that night. The top of her dress had a V-neck with buttons and a large collar. Kagome's shoes were plain and simple Mary Jane shoes. She wore a green-strapped black bow on her neck. Her mask was plain black, the kind you but cheap at the dollar store.

Sango wore a unique dress, crafted by none other than Kagome. It was red and tight fitting until it met her knees in which it flared out to show her purple high-heeled boots. It was decorated at the top with large red feathers accompanied with purple long gloves that had red feathers at the top. Sango wore a mock diamond necklace that glittered when she walked. K&K- the one from Moulin (S/P?) Rouge Her hair was clipped and sprawled everywhere. Sango's mask was purple with feathers on the sides.

Einwyn had on an elegant gown that was black at the top and as it went down it faded into gray with black stars at the bottom. It had a opening in the middle that showed her navel. The back of her dress was completely open until it met her butt. The gown had large straps and tons of black and gray bangles at her wrists. Her hair was put into two buns, one on each side of her head, decorated with flowing black ribbons. Einwyn's mask was truly strange. It was S-shaped across her face, hiding all her markings that clued to her being a demon.

Kagome looked at her masterpieces and smiled. " Ready to go in girls?"

Inuyasha had talked to Kagome earlier that evening, they had planned for everybody to match each other. Except for Einwyn and Sesshomaru. He met with Miroku and Sesshomaru was already with him. They all looked like they were from different time periods.

Inuyasha had black and white spats that went together with his black pin striped pants. He had black suspenders that contrasted with his white sleeveless shirt. (Kat-wife beater shirt) He cut his hair that night in order to slick it back with a few strands hanging in his face. (YES in this story his hair grows to it's normal length really fast!-K&K) He had a black mask that matched Kagome's.

Miroku looked completely out of character in his top hat and tails outfit. It was complete with a pocket watch and a cane. His mask looked like a yin-yang with half white and half black.

Sesshomaru (Kat-ooo I love him...he's my favorite!) on the other hand looked like he was pulled out of a Ann Rice novel.(Kit-you know Lastat! Kat- I love him too!) With his hair pulled into a low loose ponytail. (Kit- Just look at the pictures at the bottom link!OO;) His mask looked like the phantom of the opera mask. It also covered his markings.

They walked into the gigantic ballroom and Inuyasha ran to Kagome. Together they looked positively divine. Inuyasha walked to Einwyn and pointed to the other side of the room to Sesshomaru. Though he did not tell her that it was him. "Look over there Einwyn, that's my friend, I need you to talk to him while Kagome and I dance. But remember! It's a masquerade so know one should know your name." With that he and Kagome walked off.

Einwyn looked around for Sango to find that she was matched with Miroku. She looked to the person that Inuyasha had pointed out to her. She saw that he looked very much alone, yet he had a confident stance to his figure. She thought 'What's the worst that could happen?' and slowly made her way over to him.

Kit- WOW that was very painful sorry to leave you like this!

Kat- Sesshomaru looks great in my mind…

Kit- That reminds me… NO MORE CUTTING IN!

Kat- What? What are you doing with that knife? Stay away from me! AHHHHH

Kit- I am cutting vegetables jeese you think I would actually cut you?

Kat-You have before!

Kit- But I will beat you with this bat!

Kat-…AHHHHH…We will have the links to what the costumes look like next chapter. STAY AWAY FROM ME! AAAAAHHHHHH

Kit-Oooooo that's gonna leave a mark…Please review! We enjoy your opinions!

Kat-……..the pain….


	3. Dancing

Kit- Hi all you un-reviewers!

Kat-Why are you being nice to them?

Kit- Well, maybe they didn't notice that we updated…

Kat-Yeah, and a cat doesn't notice it has fleas!

Kit- Anyway…here's the next chapter of Paws!

Kat-And review all you non-observant cats!

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha! But we do own Einwyn

"Hi" Einwyn said as she walked up to the mysterious man. He slowly looked towards her as in an answer to her greeting. "So…your Inuyasha's friend? You don't seem too ecstatic to be here."

"You don't seem to thrilled your self."

"Yah, well I didn't come by choice, my friends forced me."

"They don't seem like friends to me. It looks like we have something in common, Inuyasha forced me here also. Would you like to get a drink with me?" He asked in a smooth tone.

"Sure, that would be better than hanging around here." She said as they walked side by side to the punch bowl. When they got to their destination Einwyn noticed two rather odd looking men. One was obviously Hojo, who she knew from school. But the other she was clueless too his identity. The two were whispering so quietly that not even a demon's ear could hear what they were saying but stopped abruptly when the pair walked up. Hojo filled their cups slowly as his partner leered at Einwyn. Sesshomaru (Kat-remember that they don't know who each other is) saw this mystery man's eye path and became rather disgusted. Before he could say anything the drinks had already been poured and Einwyn was leading to go outside.

He followed. It was nice and quiet. They managed to find a bench, with a view of the garden from the balcony. The night went on with the two talking intently on various subjects while never revealing their identities. Hours passed and as the moon hid behind the clouds Einwyn shivered, "It's getting rather cold out here wouldn't you say?"

"Oh I didn't notice, would you like my jacket?"

"You don't have to, I'll be fine." Ignoring her protest Sesshomaru swiftly slipped his coat and draped it over her shoulders. Gratefully she pulled it tightly around her and leaned on him. As the moon showed it's face from behind the cover she couldn't help but notice how romantic the evening was turning out to be. And she liked it.

Sesshomaru was surprised at his kindness towards this girl that he had only just met but found that he felt it was right. But, just like everything else, perfect moments do not last forever. The man that Einwyn recognized from the punch bowl who was whispering with Hojo, (Kit-we really need a name for this guy…) walked onto the granite balcony. "May I interrupt? How could someone so beautiful not be inside dancing?"

"It's really quite nice out here…"

"Oh come, none of that. Why don't you take a walk inside with me and we will share a dance." He said and took her hand.

"But…" Einwyn had already been torn from Sesshomaru's grasp and was being led inside, letting the jacket fall hopelessly to the ground. Watching, what could have been girl of his dreams, be taken away, he bent over to pick up his jacket. It still smelt of her sent, and how sweet it was. Was he Sesshomaru just going to give up? Has he ever given up? No, and he wasn't about to start now.

Einwyn looked up at the masked figure who was dancing with her. All that was really noticeable was his long wavy black hair and his purple sense of style. She was having more fun with the other guy. Why did this jerk have to come and take her away? Would he still be there when she came back? What if he wasn't? That could have been the guy of her dreams…Suddenly her attention was brought back to reality when she felt a hand where it shouldn't be. She froze as the hand stayed where it was with no intension of moving.  
Sesshomaru stood at the wall and watched Einwyn. A sweaty Inuyasha walked up and said, "Whew! That Kagome can really keep ya moving!"

"Glad to see your having a great time Inuyasha. I however am not"

Inuyasha blinked. Sesshomaru obviously wasn't having the time of his life. "Did you meet my friend?"

"Yes, she is quite the girl…" He zoned out at that point, thinking about their conversations.

"Where is she now?"

"Why don't you see for your self" He said as he pointed her out on the dance floor.

Inuyasha turned his head to see her, "Umm, Sesshomaru are you sure you want her dancing with that guy?"

"NO, why?"

"Well, look what he is doing…" At that moment Sesshomaru saw his violation. He had to stop it. The man was practically humping her right there on the dance floor in front of everyone's eyes!

Einwyn was in distress. This grasshopper had now brought her closer than the ham and cheese in a ham and cheese sandwich! 'Someone help me!' She mentally called out. They had already been "dancing" for three songs now. The scoundrel had her in a death grip and was not really noticing her, but only her body. The bread mold looked up as he got tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Sesshomaru's mask. "May I cut in?"

"Can't you see we are a little busy here?"

"I don't mind!" piped in Einwyn who was very happy that someone had finally come to rescue her. She quickly detached herself and latched on to Sesshomaru. "Let's go!"

They danced until midnight. The DJ came onto the stage and announced, "The time has now come! As the tradition goes, at midnight we must all take off our masks, no matter what!"

Together, the crowd started to count down, "FIVE, FOUR, THREE,…" Sesshomaru and Einwyn looked at each other, "TWO, ONE!" In a wave the people took off their identity shields. Right when Sesshomaru was about to rip off his mask Inuyasha and Miroku came up. Sango and Kagome turned Einwyn around and whipped off her mask. They both looked at one another.

Kit- HAAAAAAAA ohhh aren't we evil!

Kat-I don't like the nasty purple man…who is he anyways?

Kit-I don't know?Do you guys?

Kat-uhhh Kit? Remember?...there are no people since NO ONE REVIEWS! WE HAVE ONLY 5 AND ONE DOSEN'T COUNT SINCE WE GAVE IT TO OUR SELVES!

Kit- Oh…right…well in that case we will have to just keep on writing…who cares about none reviewers! You can not read our story for all I care!

Kat-BUT WE WORKED SO HARD! OH THEY'RE GONNA READ IT AND THEY'RE GONNA REVIEW TOO. IF THEY WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER!

Kit-oooo now we're resorting to threats?


	4. So sorry

We are so sorry!

Kit-All you non-reviewers…no one reads this story anyway! But still! We couldn't get the pictures up because we don't have a scanner. Now body likes our story and we are discourage. We are feeling all alone in the world and sad and stuff. Kat it hiding in a corner talking to herself because no one will give her reviews! I will never smile again! Maybe we should just discontinue our story…What are we gonna do? Maybe we should go somewhere else…where we're wanted. Maybe we should slit our wrists…She hasn't even got raped yet! Oops we didn't say that…We had PLANS!goes in the corner with Kat

Kat-Uhdhlkdjj….Reviewsmfnjkfb…NLAHHHHHHK..ahsgjkgklfj


End file.
